1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of backlight modules, and more particularly, to a backlight module and a connecting device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally comprises a backlight module, an LCD panel, a front frame and a plastic frame. The front frame cooperates with the plastic frame to fix the LCD panel, and the backlight module is fixed with the plastic frame to provide uniformly distributed light having an adequate brightness so that the LCD device can display an image normally. The backlight module comprises a light source, a light guide plate and a backplate. The light source and the light guide plate are both fixed to the backplate, and the backplate is fixed with the plastic frame so that the backlight module is fixed with the plastic frame.
In conventional designs of LCD devices, the backplate 1 and the plastic frame 2 are usually fixed together through screw connection or snap-fit connection. As shown in FIG. 1, the screw connection is achieved by forming via holes at corresponding assembling positions in the backplate 1 and the plastic frame 2 and inserting a screw 300 into the via holes to fix the backplate 1 and the plastic frame 2 together. As shown in FIG. 2, the snap-fit connection is achieved by forming a through-groove 400 in the plastic frame 2 and a protrusion 500 on the backplate 1 at a position where the backplate 1 is to be assembled with the plastic frame 2, and then snap-fitting the protrusion 500 into the through-groove 400 to fix the backplate 1 with the plastic frame 2. Although both the two ways can fix the backplate 1 and the plastic frame 2 together, the screw connection requires use of a tool for installation and detachment, which is inconvenient; and the snap-fit connection also requires use of a tool for detachment and tends to cause deformation and damage of the parts.